the_jackson_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Tree
Here you can find the Family Tree of the American singing family The Jacksons. First Generation *Joseph Walter "Joe" Jackson (July 26, 1928) *Katherine Esther Jackson (May 4, 1930) Joseph and Katherine met in 1947 whilst both living in East Chicago. Joseph obtained an annulment of an earlier marriage and began dating Katherine. After a year-long courtship, they married on November 5, 1949. In January 1950, they purchased a two-bedroom house in Gary, Indiana. During the 1950s until 1966, Katherine gave birth to ten children, including a pair of twins, Marlon and Brandon, the latter of whom died a few hours after birth. Second Generation Together, Joseph and Katherine had ten children. Their son Brandon died at birth. The other nine grew up to become professional musicians. *Maureen Reillette "Rebbie" Jackson (May 29, 1950) *Sigmund Esco "Jackie" Jackson (May 4, 1951) *Toriano Adaryll "Tito" Jackson (October 15, 1953) *Jermaine La Jaune Jackson (December 11, 1954) *LaToya Yvonne Jackson (May 29, 1956) *Marlon David Jackson (March 12, 1957) *Brandon Jackson (March 12, 1957) *Michael Joseph Jackson (August 29, 1958) *Steven Randall "Randy" Jackson (October 18, 1961) *Janet Damita Jo Jackson (May 16, 1966) Joe Jackson also had another daughter from a 25 year affair with Cheryle Terrell. *Joh'Vonnie Jackson (1974) Third Generation Rebbie Jackson announced her marriage to her childhood sweetheart at the age of 18, Nathaniel Brown. They were married in 1968 and were together until his death on January 6, 2013. Together they had three children. *Stacee Brown (May 5, 1971) *Yashi Brown (October 5, 1977) *Nathaniel Austin Brown (November 22, 1985) Jackie Jackson has been married three times. He married his first wife, Enid Adren Spann in November 1974 but they separated in 1987. Together they had two children. He then married his second wife, Victoria Triggs in 2001 but they also later divorced. He is currently married to third wife, Emily Besselink, with whom he has two sons. *Sigmund "Siggy Jackson Jr. (June 29, 1977) - with Enid Spann *Brandi Jackson (February 6, 1982) - with Enid Spann *River Jackson (December 31, 2014) - with Emily Besselink *Jaylen Jackson (December 31, 2014) - with Emily Besselink Tito Jackson married Delores "Dee Dee" Martes in June 1972 but they later divorced in 1993. Together they had three sons who compose the musical group 3T. *Toriano Adaryll "Taj" Jackson II (August 4, 1973) *Taryll Adren Jackson (August 8, 1975) *Tito Joe "TJ" Jackson (July 16, 1978) Jermaine Jackson has been married three times. He married his wife wife, Hazel Gordy in 1973 but they separated in 1988. Together they had three children. He was then in a relationship with Margaret Maldonado with whom he has two sons. He then married his second wife, Alejandra Genevieve Oaziaza on March 18, 1995 but they also later divorced in 2008. Together they had two sons and an adopted son. Alejandra was previously married to Jermaine's younger brother Randy, with whom she had two children. He then married his third wife, Halima Rashid in 2004 but they also divorced in 2016. *Jermaine La Jaune "Jay" Jackson Jr. (January 27, 1977) - with Hazel Gordy *Autumn Joi Jackson (June 16, 1978) - with Hazel Gordy *Jaimy Jermaine Jackson (March 17, 1987) - with Hazel Gordy *Jeremy Maldonado Jackson (December 26, 1986) - with Margaret Maldonado *Jourdynn Michael Jackson (January 5, 1989) - with Margaret Maldonado *Donte William Jackson (June 13, 1992) - with Alejandra Oaziaza '''- '''Adopted *Jaafar Jeremiah Jackson (July 15, 1996) - with Alejandra Oaziaza *Jermajesty Jermaine Jackson (October 7, 2000) - with Alejandra Oaziaza LaToya Jackson married Jack Gordon in 1989 but after a troubled marriage they later divorced in 2002. LaToya has no children. Marlon Jackson married Carol Ann Parker in 1975 and they have been together ever since. Together they have three children. *Valencia Jackson (December 18, 1976) *Brittny Jackson (1978) *Marlon Jackson Jr. (September 23, 1981) Brandon Jackson was the twin brother of Marlon but died soon after birth. Michael Jackson has been married two times. He married his first wife, Lisa Marie Presley in 1994 but they later separated in 1996. He then married his second wife, Debbie Jeanne Rowe in 1996 but they also later divorced in 1999. Together they had two children. Michael also has another son, born through a surrogate mother. *Michael Joseph "Prince" Jackson Jr (February 13, 1997) - with Debbie Rowe *Paris-Michael Katherine Jackson (April 3, 1998) - with Debbie Rowe *Prince Michael "Blanket" Jackson II (February 21, 2002) - with Surrogate Mother Randy Jackson has been married two times. He married his first wife, Eliza Shaffe in 1989 but they later separated in 1991. Together they had one daughter. He then married his second wife, Alejandra Genevieve Oaziaza in 1992 but they also later divorced in 1994. Together they had two children. *Steveanna Jackson (June 17, 1990) - with Eliza Shaffe *Genevieve Katherine Jackson (December 3, 1989) - with Alejandra Oaziaza *Randy Jackson Jr. (October 2, 2002) - with Alejandra Oaziaza Janet Jackson has been married three times. She married her first husband, James DeBarge in 1984 but they separated in 1985. She then married her second husband, Rene Elizondo in 1991 but they also later divorced in 2000. She is currently married to third husband, Wissam Al Mana since 2012. Janet has no children. Joh'Vonnie Jackson has one daughter. *Yasmin Jackson Fourth Generation Rebbie Jackson has one grandson from eldest daughter Stacy Brown's relationship to Rex Salas. *London Blue Salas (July 25, 2005) Jackie Jackson has one grandson from eldest son Siggy Jackson. *Jared Esco Jackson (2011) Tito Jackson has six grandchildren. Two from Taryll Jackson's relationship to Breana Cabral and four from TJ's marriage to Frances Casey. *Royal Jackson (October 23, 1999) - from TJ Jackson *Bryce Connor Jackson (February 20, 2008) - from Taryll Jackson *Dee Dee Jackson (March 20, 2008) - from TJ Jackson *Jordan "Jo Jo" Jackson (November 30, 2010) - from TJ Jackson *Adren Michael Jackson (February 17, 2011) - from Taryll Jackson *Rio Tito Joe Jackson (March 10, 2015) - from TJ Jackson Marlon Jackson has five grandchildren. Two from eldest daughter Valencia Jackson's marriage and three from Brittny Jackson's mariage. *Noah Laniak (August 18, 2006) -''' from Valencia Jackson''' *Sophia Laniak (November 11, 2007) - from Valencia Jackson *Phoenix Sanchez (July 27, 2010) - from Brittny Jackson *Savanna Sanchez (September 2, 2011) - from Brittny Jackson *Summer Sanchez (August, 2014) - from Brittny Jackson A picture of the Family Tree: ' ' Category:The Jackson Family Category:First Generation Category:Second Generation Category:Third Generation Category:Fourth Generation